Please Be Mine
by StayGoldPonboy148
Summary: Demi and the boys are on tour. Demi gets fed up with them sulking and calls Miley for some help. Niley, Jashley, Kenielle, Demi/Rob
1. Chapter 1

"Miles, they are going absolutely insane!" I complained for the umpteenth time to my best friend. "I can honestly say I have never seen any of them like this."

It was true. We had been on tour for months now and the boys were growing more and more tired of never being with their girlfriends. I thought when Joe and I had broken up my life was over. I knew that we had risked an incredible friendship and I was scared. Don't get me wrong, when he first started bring Ashley on tour, I was livid. But seeing him lately, after her being away, I just wanted to make everything right for him again. I was dating again and so was he. It would take time but I knew we could do it.

Miley's voice broke me out of my thoughts, "Dem, what would you like us to do?"

Her voice was sad and I could tell that she missed her best friend as much as he missed her. I personally don't see why they aren't together. Her and Liam broke up a while ago and we all know how much they still love each other. Well, they don't. But the rest of us do.

"Come on Miles. I know you miss him. Just like Ashley and Dani miss Joe and Kevin." I had a point. You may find it odd that Dani isn't with us right now. I mean they are married, why isn't she on tour with us. Well, she actually stayed in LA with Miley. Miley was working on a new project and she wanted Dani's help. It was weird, she wouldn't tell anyone what it was.

"Demi, I get it. I miss Nick and I know the girls miss the boys, but what are we gonna do just fl…."

I knew when she stopped mid sentenced that she liked that idea and I couldn't help but agree. This was going to be perfect.

"Demi, I need to call Ashley and Dani. We will call you back when we have everything figured out."

I smiled. I couldn't wait to see the girls.

Miley's POV

I knew that Demi wanted us to go down there. I think as much for her benefit as the boys. She has been stuck alone with them for months and I know that things with her and Joe were still a little tense. I remember the night that she finally realized she needed to move one. She had skyped me with tears streaming down her face.

"Miles, I have been so wrong about everything. I lost my best friend. And I guess I just missed him so much that I was blinded by everything that was going on and it just made me hate Ashley and resent Joe for loving her."

My heart had broke for her that night. She hadn't been all that wrong. Joe broke up with her because their relationship was to public. Then he went out with Ashley everywhere. Joe had been wrong but Demi had been too.

I dialed Ashley first and told her to come to my house. I had just moved into my new place. Dani was staying with me for the time being. I felt bad taking her away from her husband, but it was for a good cause. We both wanted to do something special for them. I was about to call Danielle when she walked in.

"Hey Miles, you will never believe what I did today?" She was beaming from ear to ear.

"What."

"They said yes!"

Oh my god! I was so excited!

"No way, that is incredible!" I was now jumping up and down. "I knew you could do it."

This was perfect. I just needed to write this down in my notebook then I would fill Dani in on my conversation with Demi.

"Hey D, I talked to Demi earlier and apparently the boys are sulky and driving her nuts."

I heard Dani laugh from the other room. "Oh I miss those boys so much. Her too, I can't believe she lasted this long with them."

"I am pretty sure she has been breaking for weeks. She finally said we had to do something about it."

"What did you have in mind?" Dani asked walking back into the room with two sodas.

"I will tell you when Ashley gets here!"

As if on cue I heard the front door open and Ashley yell our names. I told her that we were in the office and that she could grab a drink if she wanted one.

"What's up girls?" She giggled walking into the room. That girl was so damn happy all the time it was disgusting. She put Smiley Miley to shame.

"Miley here was just about to tell me her fantastic plan to go see the boys."

"Oh, well thank you Dani, I didn't sense any sarcasm in that whatsoever." I loved both of these girls so much. If Demi were here my life would be perfect. Contrary to popular belief, Ashley and Demi do get along well. I think Ashley understood why Demi was so upset and even confronted Joe about it.

"Alright, well what is it?"

"Let me call Demi, and then I will tell all of you," I said quickly dialing her number. "Dems, the girls are here, you ready for my plan?"

"Yeah, the boys just went downstairs, I'm clear."

"Alright, so this is what I was thinking…you know how that in Please Be Mine, they show pictures, well I was thinking that instead of pictures, we could be like hidden back stage somewhere, and we could have a video camera, but we can make it seem like we are someplace else."

"Kind of like you did for mine and Kev's wedding?" Dani questioned

"Yea, except it won't be recorded. We would actually be there talking."

"How do we do that without the fans screaming our names?" Ashley asked.

Huh, I hadn't thought of that.

"Oh, I didn't think about that?" I was clueless.

"Well, what if you like held signs or something that said, like 'shh' or 'no names' or something."

That wasn't a bad suggestion. We could do that.

"Good idea Dems."

"Well, actually, what if we let them scream our names?"

"What you getting at Dani?"

"Okay, well what if they start singing, and then we appear on screen. If they hear our names they are going to turn around and look at the screen. So that would make it easier to get them to notice us so we can say something."

"True, and that what if after they turned around the band stops playing obviously, but what if we went out and like finished the song with them?" Ashley asked.

I thought that would be really cute. But Dani tries really hard to stay out of the spotlight. I don't know if she has ever been on stage with them. Well maybe once or twice. I was about to say something when Demi spoke.

"Well, Dani, I know you don't really like the spotlight. But what if it weren't to sing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, so you guys say your thing on the camera from behind the curtain that shows the pictures. The band will already know you are there. So I would just have to let them in on the secret. But, after you guys stop talking they will go back to singing and while they are singing you can just like walk out with stools and sit while they sing. That way you guys don't have to sing."

That was perfect. We could just come out and sit in a line and they could finish singing to us. Not with us. This would be perfect.

"This sounds great guys. Demi you let the band know. And we will see you Friday."


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday and we were all really excited to see the boys. Demi had picked us up from the airport early this morning. She had come with Big Rob. How they did that without the boys noticing was beyond me. We thankfully got to the hotel without anyone noticing and into our room. We had just been sitting here all day while Demi went to do sound check and things like that.

"I think we should stay." Ashley randomly said. "I mean they only have two weeks left. So after this, why don't we just stay."

That was a good idea. Mine and Dani's surprise was to be in New York two days after the tour ended. We were just going to meet them there. But now we could all fly together.

"Ya, why not? That sounds good to me. This way we can all fly to New York together." Dani smiled as if reading my mind.

"Oh ya!" Ashley said getting excited. "I forgot about your guyses surprise. They are gonna love it! Thanks for letting me be there."

We had let Demi and Ashley in on our secret and they had helped us out considerably. With Demi's boyfriend in New York visiting his sisters it was easy. He offered to help us out with a venue.

3 hours later

We were sitting in a small room backstage and were just waiting for Demi to come and get us. I was getting anxious. I am not a patient person. Dani and Ashley both knew this and I could hear them whispering and giggling at me. I knew they didn't mean anything by it. But I snapped anyway.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "What is so funny."

They just laughed even harder.

"Miley, relax." Dani said between giggles. "Stop pacing!"

They were right. I really did need to relax. Besides, Demi should be here to get us soon.

As if on cue.

"Hey girls, you ready?" Demi asked us.

The three of us nodded and headed out the door. Demi pulled my arm a little so we were walking a little behind Danielle and Ashley.

"What's up girly, you okay?" I asked her. She seemed a little down.

"I'm fine. I just miss you."

"Well fear not, we are finishing off this tour with you." I giggled. I saw the smile on her face and knew that she couldn't be happier.

"I am so glad Miles, I wanted my best friend back."

As we got closer to the stage I could hear the boys talking to the audience. They had one more song and then it was "Please Be Mine." I suddenly got really nervous as did Dani and Ashley. We grabbed hands and very quietly made our way on to the stage. There was a camera and three stools waiting for us when we got up to the curtain. We quickly hugged the band and sat down. The song was just ending and it was almost our turn. My nerves were taken over by adrenaline as I heard the familiar chords to the song. When the red light on the camera turned on, we immediately heard the screams and chants of the thousands of fans in the arena. We looked at the boys and nodded and they stopped playing their instruments. Finally, John, who could see the boys, gave us a wink to let us know that they brothers had turned around.

"Hey boys!" the three of us yelled together. "We miss you!"

Danielle went first.

"Hey Kev! I love you so much. I don't think you even know! These last few months have sucked not being with you. They made me love you even more though! I can't wait to see you in New York!" She blew him a quick kiss and then sat back.

Ashley was next and I knew that she was the most nervous of us all. And she had every right to be. Their fans hadn't welcomed her with open arms by any means. I felt bad and I knew how she felt. I was just hoping people wouldn't be harsh and would see how much they loved each other. They hadn't said it to each other yet. But we could all see it.

"J! I won't lie and say that this doesn't make me nervous. But when the girls called me, I wanted to be a part of this. You mean so much to me. I have never felt like this in a relationship before. Where nothing and no one else matters but you and me. You make me feel like a princess and I don't want to let you go." She blew him a kiss and sat back down.

I was about to go. This was weird. Dani and Ashley were with Joe and Kevin but Nick and I were just friends.

"Oh and one more thing," Ashley spoke. "I love you."

Both Mine and Dani's heads snapped toward her and I couldn't help but laugh at the blush on her face. I heard Joe take a huge breath and I knew all he wanted was to say it back. Too bad he thought we were in LA.

"Hey boys!" I said. "Demi called us a couple days ago and told us you were driving her crazy because you missed us, well your girlfriends too much."I winked at them.

"But anyway, I just wanted to let you all know that I love you and miss you all very much. Kevin, thank you so much for letting me keep your wife. She has made my life so much easier! You can have her back now though. You are an amazing brother! And Joe, its been too long since we have had a heart to heart and I miss being able to laugh with you. Give Demi a huge hug for me and I promise to take care of your girl here."

This is the part I was nervous for.

"Well, I guess that's it. I love you!" I pretended to walk away and I could hear the crowd and the boys. The boys. They were so confused.

"Hahahaha. No I am just kidding. Nick, I love you! I could never forget you!" I reached up to my neck subconsciously. I had put his dog tag on when they left a couple months ago.

"Seriously Nick, I don't think I could ever describe how I miss you right now! I got really good news the other day and I was half way to your house before I realized you weren't there. Well, call me later! I miss you and I love you."

The red light went off and we all started to giggle. I can't believe we had pulled it off.

"Well that was quite a surprise!" Joe said to the crowd.

As they started the song back up again, we quietly picked up our stools and walked out. The boys had walked up to the front of the cat walk to sing the bridge so we had an opportunity. As we stepped out, the screams of the crowd got even louder. We imagined to sit down center stage before the boys turned around.

Kevin was first. He immediately threw his guitar to a crew member and ran towards Dani. I watched a confused Joe and Nick turn around and notice us on stage. Joe immediately walked towards us while Nick finished the song. When the song was over he took off towards us and gave me a huge hug.

They thanked the crowd and we all ran off the stage. Demi met us there. The boys glared at her before giving in and laughing while giving her a hug. Joe was last and whispered a soft thank you into her ear before kissing her on the forehead. He then turned to Ashley with a huge smile on his face, "I love you too!" I couldn't help but "Aww!" and even Demi had a huge smile.

Nick came over to me and asked if this meant what he thought.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

His eyes travelled towards my neck. "you have this on!" he whispered while picking up the dog tag. "be my girlfriend?"

Before I could answer something the crowd was chanting had caught me off guard. I wasn't the only one to notice it because everyone had stopped. They were singing "Before the Storm."

Nick took Joe's microphone and grabbed his from his pocket, "Come on!" he said to me before grabbing my hand and dragging me on to the stage.

I was still thinking about his question as we sang the song. When it came to a close Nick and I were so close that I could feel his heart beat. When the crowd started to cheer, he leaned down, and he kissed me. In front of the crowd and the camera's, he kissed me. I knew my answer.

"Yes!" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe it had been a week since the girls and I had joined Demi and the boys on tour. Everything was coming to a close. They had one more concert and it was tonight. We were all getting anxious for New York. The girls and I were ready to show off our surprise but I think Demi just wanted to see Rob as well. I loved how happy they were together. He was what she needed.

"Hey Nicholas!" I said as I walked into the backstage area. "How is soundcheck going?"

"Horrible."

"Are you gonna look at me?" I asked "Maybe tell me why?"

"We don't want this to be it. We want everything to be perfect so that this isn't it."

He had tears in his eyes. "Babe, what on earth would make you think that, this isn't it. I swear."

"You don't know that."

"I know that I love you, and that your fans love you and that you are an incredible musician and so are your brothers. Everything will work out. Whether its together or separately you are all going to do great things." I wrapped my arms around him trying not to cry. I hated seeing him upset. I truly believed that they would do great things.

"She is right you know." Demi came up behind me with the Ashley, Joe, Kevin and Danielle. "You are all incredible and no matter what we are always gonna be together." She finished grabbing Joe and Ashley's hands. I think it was finally her real and unspoken truce.

I looked over at Nick and he had placed his chin on my shoulder. He was looking up at me with those eyes that I have never been able to resist.

"What?"

"I want you to marry me?" my head snapped down. I had a shocked smile on my face.

"Excuse me?" I could see the others and their faces were just as shocked as my own. "Have you thought about this?"

"Have you?" he smirked back at me. Oooh he is good.

"Of course! I just turned 20 and I have always wanted to marry young. But, we just got back together and…" he cut me off with a kiss.

"Miley, I have known for 6 years that I was going to marry you."

"Me too!" I whispered back with tears in my eyes.

"What you just said to me, well that cemented everything. I want you to marry me." He pulled out a ring from his pocket. He really had thought about this.

"Yes." He slid the ring on my finger and picked me up spinning me around. He set me down when we heard the sound of, well everyone else, clearing their throats.

We looked over at the others with small smiles on our faces.

"Did what I think happen, just happen?" Joe asked looking between the two of us.

"Uhm, babe, did you not just watch the whole thing?" Ashley giggled.

I caught Demi's eye and could tell she was two seconds from jumping up and down. "I think the ring would be a dead give away anyway. Oh My God!"

She met me in a huge hug and the tears in my eyes fell again. Before I knew it the girls had surrounded me and were looking at the ring and giving me hugs while the boys congratulated Nick. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I had been waiting 6 years for this.

**Later that Night**

I was standing backstage with Dani and Ashley as the boys and Demi were performing songs from camp rock and friends for change. I looked down at my ring finger every few minutes to make sure this was really real.

"Do you want me to pinch you?" Dani asked me laughing.

I smiled back at her, "I just still can't believe all this is real. I mean what is everyone gonna think. What about our fans, and our friends and oh my god what about our families. Did we do the right thing?" I melted down.

"Miles," Ashley said grabbing my shoulders. "Will you relax…you don't do anything without wanting to. You know you want this…everything else will be okay."

"Do you love him?" Dani added. I nodded. "Then nothing else matters. I promise it will be okay. Sure things are gonna be crazy…but you and Nick can make it through anything."

I smiled at both girls thanking them before looking back down at my ring.

Demi came running off the stage towards us with a huge smile on her face. "They are gonna do one more song, then they would like you to go out and do We Got the Party with them for an encore." I smiled and got myself mic'd up.

I got back in time to see the boys take their final bows and run off stage. Joe had picked up Nick and thrown him over his shoulder. Ashley, Demi and Dani were laughing hysterically while Kevin was trying to calm them down and get Joe to put Nick down before someone got hurt.

"Joseph Adam Jonas, put him down right now or I will make sure Kevin is the only best man!" If you hadn't seen my face you would have thought I was serious. Kevin was trying not laugh as Joe immediately put Nick down.

"You wouldn't." he frowned at me.

"Of course not, but it got you to put him down." I smiled walking over to him and giving him a hug. "I swear!"

"Can I get a hug now, we have to go out soon." Nick asked me before pulling me away from his brother.

"You can have more than that!" I told him before lifting my head and kissing him. "Now get out there and introduce me!"

The boys ran back on the stage and I grabbed the microphone from the sound booth. "Ladies and Gentleman give a warm welcome to Miss Miley Cyrus!" Nick yelled.

"How ya'll doing tonight! Lets finish this show off right!"

"How many of you remember We Got the Party" Joe asked. The crowd screamed.

"Well, we would like you to sing along with us tonight." Kevin told the crowd.

The concert had ended about an hour and a half ago and we had all just gotten to the restaurant in our hotel. We had all decided we just wanted one more night to chill with each other and thought going back to the hotel would be better than going out.

I don't think I had let go of Nick's hand since we had stepped off that stage. We were waiting for our food when my phone rang. It was Brandi. I put it on speaker.

"Hey Brandi, you are on spea…."

"Miley Ray…" Brandi yelled. "What the hell is on your finger?" I snapped my head to Nick and everyone was wide eyed. Uh Oh.

**Totally not the turn I originally planned to take this. It won't be all lollipops and rainbows I can promise you that. Next chapter will be the happiness and anger over Nick and Miley and they will head to New York for their surprise. **

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
